


Masquerade

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name was Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

Oh god. It hurt.

It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt

" _Papa..._ "

Claus's voice was barely a whisper, his shaking body startling small chokes of noise out of the boy.

His eye. His ARM.

The Drago on the cliff above roared in anger, stomping footsteps fading away to nothing.

It was gone.

He needed to go home. He needed to find Dad and Lucas and everyone else. The pocket knife laid in shards by his face, an obvious representation as to what happened moments prior.

He wanted to go home. He wanted Dad. He wanted Lucas.

Claus wanted his mom.

" _Mama...._ "

The blood was increasing. His vision began to fade.

He wanted to avenge her. He took the old kitchen knife and ran into the wild, like any stupid boy would do. He found the  _thing_ that took his mom, the thing that sent him and Lucas into the river, what split his family apart.

But then came the claws.

His face had been contorted with agonizing pain, the feeling of gushing blood and severed nerves and veins and emptiness.

He tried to run.

Another roar had resonated and the fangs.

It took his arm.

It bit through bone, it bit through muscle, ripping off his tendons, before punting him off the cliff.

And here he lay.

So tired...

" _Mama...I wanna go home..._ "

Everything

went

black.

* * *

 

There was late.

Rolling wheels.

_Doctor, he's awake._

A shadow above him.

_"D-"_

_Go back to sleep, little boy.  
Everything will stop hurting soon._

He was tired....

So

so

tired....

His eyes closed, and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

_Click._

_Whirrrrr...._

_Whirrrr....._

_How **clickclicklclick** is he **bzzzz** Andonuts_

_He's do **bzzzzzzzzzz** fine **whirrrrrrrr**_

**_Whirrrrrrrrrrrr_ ** _He better be_

_Noted._

* * *

 

Wake up.

Wake up.  
Wake up.


End file.
